I'll be there 'til it's over
by MaudIsCountingTheDays
Summary: A damaged girl with an equally damaged past. Her bassist brother dragged her to the tour to distract her from her thoughts. An ALL TIME LOW Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_IT has been 3 years and 5 months yet people still treat me like a fragile glass that is about to break anytime. After several counsellors, countless faceless people in white suits, tears, tantrums and change of homes, I'm now staying permanently (but I highly doubt it) with my uncle and his family. You see, I've been through something that even nightmare couldn't handle – one faithful night 3 years and 5 months ago, I have lost everything_.

:::

"Oh my God Zack I've missed you so much," Aunt Carla said while trapping his only son into a bone-crushing hug, her eyes were glazed with tears and I could feel the emotion in every word.

"Chill mom. I missed you too. Aww. You're kinda hurting me." Zack said while faking a wince of pain. His mom let go abruptly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're always on tour with the band. You missed our birthdays. Your birthday. You spent thanksgiving somewhere else…" her mom trailed off.

I stood in a corner while a scene ripped-off from every soap opera was unfolding before me. My cousin Zack just came home from a 2 month tour in Europe with his band and being an only child a scene like this is always to be expected. After Aunt Carla did her best in rumpling Zack's smelly shirt with her hug, Uncle Mark gave his son a manly pat in the back and mumbled something that sounded like "We missed you here." His voice cracked from too much emotion and I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to leave while they were still preoccupied but without success because Zack now decided to give me that bone-crushing hug his mom just gave him.

"How are you little sis?" he asked, his biceps that is the size of my waist cushioning my face.

"Uh, technically we're cousins but to answer your question, I'm fine." I answered trying to push him away. I'm not a fun of hugs.

"By fine you mean?"

"Soon to die from asphyxiation."

"Oh alright." He let go of the hug but he held my hand instead. He stared at my face as if reading it. By the look on his eyes, I could tell he didn't like what he see.

I turned my face away. My irrational side creeping up again. _He could read my mind, he could read my thoughts. _But I guessed I'm just predictable sometimes.

"You'll be fine. And by fine I mean you'll get your old self back. The old you."

I just nodded in return. The truth is, I've been trying to do the opposite. I did not want to be my old self. Hell I don't want to be myself anymore. If I could trade places with anybody, just anybody, I would.

I forced my hand out of Zack's gripped. "We missed you here. It's good you're back." I said finally, my face as blank as peeled potato. "I'll be hiding in my room." I turned my heels before anyone could say anything.

I lingered a bit but I made sure nobody could see me.

"How is she?" Zack asked in almost hushed tone. I couldn't see him but judging by his tone, I could imagine the creased eyebrow and the small frown playing in his face.

"Jen is actually better. She's eating now and talking to people—not so hostile now to the people that comes here to check on her. She's improved a lot. She even tutored the kids next door." The old woman replied her eyes fixated the way I went out. I made sure she couldn't see me. "But we're worried, there's this thing…."

I decide I didn't want to hear anymore and sped up to my room.

_What do you think? :)_

_Reviews = Love  
_


	2. Chapter 2

It was like Thanksgiving, Christmas and Birthdays all rolled into one. Aunt Carla and I prepared a dinner that was enough to feed a small third world country. There were talks and laughters, naturally, but I rarely joined in. I just did my best to smile and pretend that I'm interested. Fortunately, they did not press me. I know they understand. Halfway through dessert, Zack announced that he will be leaving again.

"But you just came back." Sadness was obvious in Aunt Carla's voice.

"I know mom, but Matt got us listed for the Warped Tour and it will be a great time to promote our record"

"Warped tour? Wow." I piped in. Everyone was shocked that I actually spoken out loud that was not a one word response. To be honest, I was shocked too. So shocked that I was tempted to give myself a congratulatory pat in the head with a hammer.

"Yes. Warped tour," Zack recovered quickly. "Would you like to come with us? You know it'll be fun!" his eyes literally glittered with excitement and his dimples went into showing-off mood I actually thought they were hurting his cheeks.

"That's a great idea," Uncle Mark chided in immediately. He seemed to caught up Zack's cheery mood and is now smiling like a chesire cat. "It'll be a good change of scene for you. You barely get out of the house except when to tutor the kids. What do you think Carla?"

"I agree it'll be fun, but the tour is too long… what if something happens?" she looked as if she was about to cry "What if Zack can't look after her? What if -?"

"Relax, belle. She'll be fine. Right honey?" Uncle Mark asked in his gentlest voice always reserved for me. The three of them looked at me in unison that I felt my back hairs stood.

"I think I'll be fine mom and dad," I'm supposed to call them that "You need to ask your bandmates first" Telling Zack this time.

"Don't worry, little sis. They'll be cool with it. Pack your things tomorrow. We're leaving on Thursday."

* * *

_**Thoughts please? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I was half-walking half-crawling in the middle of the road that I scraped my knees to the cold asphalt leaving angry red sores on my skin. The night air was frosty and the excruciating cold was drenching my bones into ice numbing the rest of the pain away. The moon did very little in illuminating the surroundings which I thought was a good thing – I wouldn't be able to see how terrible I look. I could feel the drying mud in my face, body and hair. My clothes were torn, aiding to the coldness of early winter midnight. I smelled salt and rust. It took me a long time to figure out I wasn't near the beach. It's my blood dripping in my fingertips from a long gash in my neck to my shoulder._

_:::_

I woke up curled into my tangled sheets drenched in sweats from head to toe as if I ran a marathon. I woke up screaming from a horrible nightmare only to realize it was only my alarm clock signalling the start of the day.

Thursday. Today I will be joining All Time Low in the Warped Tour. I admit I was fairly excited about the whole thing. Uncle was right. I barely get out of the house and a change of scene will do me good. Like a robot, I mechanically get up from bed, brushed my teeth, took a long shower and did a quick inventory of my things. I fished my make-up set in my bag and patted some liquid powder in my wrist to hide the scars then covered it with my usual bracelets for good measure. When I judged that I'm ready, I got my bag and dragged it out of the room just in time for Zack to do it as well.

"Ready sis?" He asked. I noticed that he didn't get much sleep, the dark circles around his eyes were evident.

"Yeah." I replied without looking at him. We need to talk about that 'sis' thing.

"They're here!" Zack said. Just as I was wondering how the hell he knew, a loud horn rang from outside. It's their bus. I swear, these guys have GPS attached to each other.

He grabbed my bag and effortlessly lifted his and mine down the stairs. Uncle and Aunt were already waiting in the livingroom. Aunt Carla prepared a packed breakfast for us since it was 5:00am and I couldn't be fucked having to force to eat that early. She handed me the brown bag and I said my goodbyes. When she couldn't contain it anymore, she launched into a bone-crushing hug. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"See you in two months" I mumbled since my face where buried in her shoulder.

"Be careful. And eat a lot. I'll call you everyday," She kissed my cheek "have fun."

She released me and did the exact same thing to Zack. This woman needs to tone down with the hug thing.

It was Uncle's turn and thankfully he just patted my shoulder, "Have a great time. Meet some guys—er—people. Have some friends." It felt like the first day of school.

Zack and I left the house and quickly climbed into the bus since the morning air was still a bit chilly. We were the last people to get picked up and judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't expecting me.

"Hey guys. It's my little sister, Jen." Zack introduced me and afterwards said the names of the band and crew members. Each one greeted me with a pleasant smile. The one named Vinny got up from the couch and said something like fixing the spare bunk for me.

"Let me just check if Jeff needs some hand loading my bass to the boot," Zack told me. "I'll be back."

I nodded. Great. I am left with the guys I only knew as faces from the posters in the Merrick's house.

"Take a seat here," the guy named Rian said showing his perfectly aligned pearly whites. "We don't bite. Hard. Unless you're into that then you really should seat here." He added with a wink.

I sat down and looked around. Every eyes on the room on me.

"So are you Zack's sister?" the tallest one said, his skunk hair partially covering his left eye. "I didn't know he has one."

"Technically, we're cousins. I became his sister just months ago." I explained.

They looked at each other confusion etched on their faces. They waited for me to add something but I'm not in the mood for storytelling with that early in the morning. Hell, I was NEVER in the mood for storytelling. Period.

"How did that happen?" He asked again, I guessed his name is Jack.

I shrugged like everything was self-explanatory. I faked a yawn so they would just leave me alone just in time for Vinny to come out and announced that my bunk is ready.

**:::  
**

**MATT's POV**

I was a bit preoccupied with a lot of things pertaining to the tour that I forgot to tell the others about the thing that Zack told me last night. His sister is coming with us for the tour.

"_You have to call me at this hour just to tell me you're bringing your sister?' I groaned through the phone. I barely laid my back on the bed when the phone rang._

"_Yeah. I just did. Listen Matt. She, I mean Jen. She's been through something very bad. And the trauma hasn't left her yet. Can you tell the others to tone it down a bit for her? I hope this tour will distract her from her thoughts." _

Whoa. So that woke me up. I was curious but since Zack did not expand I guessed it was not right for me to ask.

"_Okay. Count on it…" Long pause, he thanked me and hanged up._

And now I forgot to tell the others. Maybe I'll just squeeze it later when she fell asleep. And so Zack could tell us the deal about Jen. I was about to bury my head to the papers in front of me when I heard a high pitched scream coming from the bunk area. Oh God, what have Vinny done this time?

Everyone rushed to the bunks and I elbowed Vinny hard on the ribs. "What's that for?" he hissed while trying to hide his laugh.

"She's recovering from a trauma, idiot." I snarled and left him with a look of terror on his face. I hope he did not made real damage this time.

I arrived to see Jen's back pinned against the wall and her left hand clutched lightly on her chest. She was conscious but her eyes were lost. Her heavy breathing was echoing in the halls.

"Go get Zack." Alex said to Jack who hurriedly ran off like an obedient dog.

"Jen? Jen? Are you alright?" Alex asked while gently tapping her cheek "Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" A frantic Zack shouted from the hallways. Everyone made a room and took a few steps back. A frantic Zack is never good.

Jen snapped from her reverie upon hearing her brother's voice. In between panting, she explained about the small frog that leaped from the curtains in her bunk.

Zack arrived just as Jen was telling us about the frog. He put his arms around her shoulders and helped her to her feet. She was a bit shaken and her breathing was still rapid. Her hand still clutched on her chest.

"Who did this?" Zack eyed everyone darkly. A look of pure venom in his face. I said a silent prayer for Vinny's life.

'I'm okay Zack," Jen said softly "Really I'm okay. I think I just need some water."

She walked past us surprisingly calm. Before anyone could stop him, Vinny blocked her way and mumbled a nervous apology.

"…and I promised I won't do it again." Vinny said sincerely.

"Promised?"

"I swear on my life. I swear."

"Okay." She smiled wickedly and threw something to Vinny's face. It bounced off the walls and landed on Rian's head. Everyone (except me, I promised) screamed like a little girl. It was the small slimy frog.

* * *

_**It's my first ATL fic and I hope you'll bear with me. Thoughts please? I really need to know if I should continue.**_

_**Reviews = Love**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I spent quite a long time buried in the mud that the first breath of fresh air suffocated me. The made-up pit was shallow and the mud was a bit moist that digging myself out of the grave was easier than expected. Well, to think about it, no one in their right mind would use 'easy', 'digging myself' and 'grave' in one sentence. _

_I could not move my limbs properly and my sides were blindingly painful, like I was stabbed repeatedly. The hell I was right. I ran my hands under the torn shirt and I could feel the horrible wound from my neck to my shoulder blades and the one from the back of my ribs to just below the breast bone. It was excruciating but everything else was numb._

_I wondered if I'm already dead._

:::

It was noon when I opened my eyes. I'm sprawled on the comfortable couch with a pillow and a blanket tucked over me. I peeked through the blinds; we were already on the first venue.

"How's the sleep, sleepyhead?" Zack grinned at me through the door, slightly startling me. It was only then that I realized that I am alone. Everybody else must be prepping up their tent. "How're you feeling?"

And the memories of a slimy frog, terrified Vinny and screaming Matt flashed before my eyes. I tried to stifle a laugh but failed, it came out as a half-sneeze and half-laugh.

"You're right. It's gonna be fun." I said with the best pokerface I could managed.

Zack burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard like he was about to pissed himself off – like a retarded seal kind of laugh. "You've seen Matt's and Rian's faces? Oh God, I thought they're gonna die. And Jack's shriek after the frog jumped to him from Rian's head – like it was a bomb or something…"

"…yeah and I heard you screaming too, by the way."

"Really? I did? I didn't notice." He said as though thinking it thoroughly, laughter still palpable in his eyes and dimples. "Look, how about I get your lunch everyday and you'll magically forget that I screamed –"

" –like a little girl?"

"Like a what? – anyway, you'll magically forget that it happened…"

"How about you make that lunch and dinner and I'll develop a full-pledged amnesia?"

"Deal!" He said while offering his hand as though closing a real covenant. I did the same.

"Uh guys. We need a hand here!" Matt's head peeped over the door. "We're still up on the merch tent."

Zack and I get up and made our way outside.

:::

After I washed up, which was an onerous task because of the people lining up in the restroom, I joined the group in their newly popped up merch tent. I made a mental note to myself to wake up early so as not to repeat that experience.

Everybody met me with their pleasantries like the previous night. I just muttered a quick hello without looking to anybody in particular. They were really busy preparing for the set, arranging the merch and entertaining the fans that has come to see them. I don't really want to look like an idiot standing there doing nothing so I decided to help Vinny with the merch. He couldn't exactly say no or shoo me away in any case.

"Here wear this." he said without looking at me. It was an All Time Low oversized-tank, like one in their merch. Great. Not only I get to tour with a rockband, I also get free items as well. Boo yah.

"Thanks." I put it on immediately since I was wearing a black top slightly smaller than the one he gave me. Now I feel like one of them.

Arranging the shirts, CDs, wristbands and what-nots took a great deal of time and before we knew it, their time for the stage was up. When Matt motioned for them to get to the platform, Zack swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. "I really wanted you to see this close-up…" he said excitedly.

He made me stand in the back-stage. Technically it's in the side but nobody really uses the term _side-stage_ so, there you go.

And God, they were so awesome! Jack was jumping out everywhere like he was on pot, Zack was banging his head, Rian was hitting up the drums like he was mad and Alex sang like he won't sing again. Zack's right. It's marvellous up-close. Not that he used the word _marvellous. _That was mine. But I got the gist anyway.

When their set was over, Zack came to me and asked if I liked it. Although it was only him who asked I could feel the eyes of all band members and crews were watching me, like my opinion would really matter.

"Duh, can't you see the crowd? They're all as mad as you." I said with a little rolling-my-eyes effect.

"Yeah, we did. But did YOU like it?"

I did not answer right away. Like I was trolling them. I perceived Alex's impatience and anxiety, so was Zack's. The rest have various degrees of murderous glare. I feigned a sigh. "Let's just say that I wouldn't be out-of-place with the crowd."

"That's my girl." Zack hugged me tightly letting me inhale all the whiff of sweat from rocking the stage. I tried not to breathe. I didn't want to ruin this moment for him. After all, he gave me a free tour with lunch and dinner.

Thank heavens he let go after what seemed like an hour and told me wait for him in the tent. They will hit the showers first.

When they thought I was out-of-earshot I heard Jack said, "Wait guys, did Jen said she liked it?"

I had to hold my giggles so I won't look like an idiot.

* * *

**A/N **Forgive me for errors and mistakes. I wrote/typed this with only one-eye open so yeah. I really do hope you like it. Feel free to give your criticisms or anything.

I'm still torn about the pairing here. It would be awesome to hear your insights and also if you want any bands to appear on this story as well.

Better yet, just talk to me. I don't bite.

Reviews are love. If you don't love me, it's okay. I still love you, but leave a review first, okay? :)

I'm sorry for all this drabbles, I'm gonna stop now.


	5. Chapter 5

I wandered around the vicinity for a while. I have loads of time to kill since the guys were off to shower first.

It was the first time that I get to a place as teeming with people as this. I cannot really remember the last time; it seems like sometime in the last millennium, that's why it felt weird. Like I'm in a new planet.

I scouted the crowd; mostly guys with tattoos that could single-handedly ink a Sunday broadsheet or girls with clothes that covers a little too little in their bodies. There were normal people too, but if we are talking ratio here, normal people would be out-of-place in this mass.

It's like a huge frat party, except I haven't really been in one. Music was blaring loudly, trash can be seen in heaps around and people were mad as if weed were part of the air we breathe. It was suffocating. I had to stop and close my eyes for a while so everything could sink in.

When I looked around for the second time, everything was different; the number of people around seemed to double. They appeared to be getting larger too (or was I getting smaller?) and they were closing in. I tried closing my eyes but I can't. They will hurt me. I can't believe it was happening to me. I looked at their faces and I let out an ear-splitting scream. Their faces were blank – with skin stretched in the entirety of their face. The results were daunting.

I stepped back but there was not enough space. I stumbled into someone behind me and when I looked back it was one of those blank faces. He grabbed my hand and I tried to pull away. I tried screaming for help but it was no good, everyone around was like him.

"Let me go. Please don't hurt me." I pleaded

His gripped was so tight I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I struggled harder but his grasp won't waver. I looked at him again and I saw his face moved. He doesn't have a mouth but I'm pretty sure he was talking to me.

"It's me. You're safe now."

_Safe. _

My eyes snapped open. I was slumped on the grass and my whole body was shaking. I kept my face down; I'm scared to see the blank faces around.

"You're safe now." The voice repeated. I'm certain I've heard his voice before. I tried my best not to look up.

"Take my hand, your brother is looking for you." _My brother? _I looked up. The voice belonged to Matt.

I couldn't move. What just happened? I cast around and there were a few people looking curiously at me but most of them were just going around their business as usual. I looked at Matt again, anxiety was written in black-and-white in his eyes. He was kneeled down beside me.

He must have realized that my limbs were still probably asleep in the same dimension where my mind just came from. So he got up from his knees and lifted me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I tried to struggle but I was too weak. I don't understand why I am exhausted and my shirt soaked with sweat. "Put me down now." I said a bit harshly, we were getting curious glances from people around.

"And you're welcome." He said not looking at me.

We arrived at the tent and he gingerly set me on the ground. The sight of us gave the guys a bit of a start. Zack and Alex ran towards us while the rest were left with dumbfounded faces. I almost did not notice Matt leaving the scene.

"What happened?" Zack probed softly, like tiptoeing on the glass. "Are you hurt? Where have you been?" he placed his arms on my shoulder and led me to the tent.

"Let him breathe, Zack." Alex chided in quietly. I was pulled to a chair and I noticed that I was still shaking.

"What happened?" Zack asked again, determined to get to the bottom of this. I just shook my head.

"I don't know." I resigned. "One minute I was walking, then there were –" I stopped myself. I'm not sure how to explain everything.

"Here drink this…" I looked up, it was Matt. He must have gone back to the tour bus to get a can of Pepsi. "I think she passed out from heat. It's like over 30 here." He announced to everyone. "Give her some air."

:::

The guys were busy entertaining their fans now who have come to stopped by the tent – even the crews have their own fanbase. I mentally congratulated them for their success.

I self-appointed myself as the new merch-girl since Vinny, I found out, has the largest fanbase among the crews. I know right? I had to swallow all the giggles threatening to escape my mouth when I heard it.

I was arranging the shirts for the umpteenth time when a very tall man grabbed Jack, who was standing a foot away from me, from behind. For a minute, I thought the two were brawling. Then I realized they were just fooling around. The rest of the guys gathered around and cheered.

"Good to see you, Bear-A-Cat…" said the tall guy, helping Jack to his feet.

"You too. John-fucking-Ooohsome…"

Oh, so that was John O'Callaghan of The Maine. He looked way too different in person. I'm not sure if it's in a negative or positive way. I wonder where Pat Kirch is.

I started to look around for any sign of my favourite rat-eared The Maine drummer when someone patted my shoulder. "How are you?" it was Alex Gaskarth.

"Better. I guess" I smiled. I'm trying my best to forget what happened earlier. I'm hoping they'll forget about it too.

"You know you can always talk to me. There's nothing that a peanut butter couldn't fix." He said with a wink.

"I'll never forget that. Thanks."

Suddenly, an arm viciously pulled me away. It was Zack, facing me to the rest of the guys.

"My sister, Jen."

A collective, "Hellos." "Hi's" and what-nots followed. But it was Kennedy's words that caught everyone's ears.

"You did fought back." He said "I know you would."

* * *

_Took me a long time, but here it is._

_Hope to hear from anyone. Thanks for those who shared their thoughts._

_Reviews = Love_


End file.
